


The Chipped Crown

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Heroes, Hunted, M/M, Ryan and Jeremy have all the powers, Violence, im sorry, inspired by Logan, jeremwood, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The Achievement Hunters are a group of super powered humans who are learning how to use their powers. But now they're being hunted down and killed. Ryan and Jeremy find themselves on the run for their lives, separated from their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came about from a mix between my heart being torn apart by the new Logan movie and from a slight episode of depression. If you haven't watched the movie yet go do it so we can suffer together and you'll understand!

Ryan stumbled forward, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Every fiber of his body screamed in pain but one thing spurred him onward.

Save Jeremy!

Deep down he knew Jeremy could hold his own, but knowing what was coming his way...Ryan had to reach him! The man gasped for breath and he surged forward through the woods towards the cave where he'd left Jeremy alone, waking early and walking off for a piss not wanting to disturb the younger man. Ryan broke through the trees and rushed towards the cave, hoping he wasn't too late to save his friend. He froze when he saw it, standing there. An army of S. H. Troopers surrounding the cave entrance.

"No! Jeremy get out!" Ryan screamed and rushed forward. The troops spun and leveled their concussion rifles at the charging man. Ryan felt the warmth within him building up and the power surge through him. Throwing out a hand he laughed maliciously as two of the troopers burst into flames. Glaring at another Ryan watched as the soldier flew into the air and came crashing back to earth with a sickening thud. Ryan whirled, eyes wide at the sound of an animalistic roar that came from the cave.

_Shit!_ he thought. He watched helplessly as a short man with dark brown hair, the top dyed bright green, rushed to the cave entrance. The short man roared angrily and grabbed the trooper nearest him and lifted him high above his head and then ripped the man in half. Dropping the bleeding halves of the corpse the short man whirled on the men surrounding the cave and spotted Ryan. This was Jeremy.

"Ryan!" he called.

"Jeremy don't!" Ryan called knowing his plea would go unheeded. One trooper fired his rifle, the energy pulse slamming into Ryan's chest and knocking him back.

"No!" Jeremy screamed and charged forward. The troopers began firing on the charging man. Jeremy disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind one of the men and punched him in the throat, his fist going all the way through the man's throat. Jeremy jumped into the air and kicked out at another trooper, a blast of energy bursting from his feet and slamming the trooper into a nearby boulder. Jeremy fought tooth and nail until he reached Ryan, lying on the ground. The troopers lay dead around them.

"Ryan! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Jeremy pleaded. Ryan groaned and forced his eyes open a crack.

"I feel like shit," he said and Jeremy laughed in relief. Ryan smiled weakly and then closed his eyes.

"Give me a moment," he said. Jeremy nodded and sat there, cradling Ryan's head in his lap as the man concentrated on the pain. Ryan's body began to glow, a soft white glow that felt warm to Jeremy; a comfortable warmth that Jeremy always loved to feel from Ryan every time he healed. When the glow finally ebbed away Ryan looked up into the brown eyes of Jeremy, his own sky blue eyes filling with relief. He raised a hand and cupped Jeremy's cheek.

"I'm sorry. They came out of no where, I tried to stop them before they made you break out," he said sadly. Jeremy choked out a sob and shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault! I lost control," he said. Ryan smiled.

"You were in more control than you've ever been. I'm so proud of you!" Ryan said as he sat up and hugged Jeremy tightly. After a moment he pulled away and held Jeremy's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"We need to leave! They'll send more and they'll have trackers with them next time. We're not safe here!" he said. Jeremy nodded and the two rushed to the cave and grabbed their backpacks and rolled up their sleeping bags. Heading to the cave entrance Ryan held out his hand and Jeremy took hold with a smile.

"Ready?" Ryan asked. Jeremy nodded and Ryan looked to the sky, elevating and pulling Jeremy up with him. Together the two rose higher and higher before Ryan leaned forward and sent the two zipping off through the skies. Jeremy loved when Ryan flew them around, never thinking that he'd be doing this with the older man before all this shit went down.

Eventually they found a new place to stay for the night, another cave atop a high cliff, Ryan surmising that they'd be relatively safe from detection, and they landed gently. Jeremy and Ryan set about setting up their sleeping mats. Ryan found himself watching Jeremy, admiring him as he bent over to arrange his sleeping bag.

"Ryan you have such a dirty mind," Jeremy said with a smile.

_Fuck!_ he'd forgotten that Jeremy had telepathy and blushed. Jeremy chuckled.

"Sometimes these powers aren't always the greatest. Sorry about that," he said. Ryan smiled.

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep my thoughts in check," he said.

"Even the ones about my "cute ass"?" Jeremy asked, turning to Ryan and smirking. Ryan grew redder and Jeremy laughed.

"You're adorable when your embarrassed you know that?" he asked. Ryan smiled and shrugged. The two spent the day relaxing, Ryan teaching Jeremy some techniques on how to control his powers. That night they sat around the small fire they'd built remembering a time before they weren't being hunted like animals.

"I miss the others," Jeremy said, breaking the silence after a long while. Ryan nodded and felt the pain in his heart.

"Do you think any of them are still...okay?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked up and saw that Jeremy's eyes were watery and they searched for hope.

"I promised I'd never lie to you Jer. I don't know if they're alive or if they escaped. I hope and pray they are okay, but the reality is I haven't the slightest fucking clue," he said his voice catching. Jeremy nodded his appreciation.

"Try to get some sleep okay? We'll probably be on the move again tomorrow," Ryan said gently and Jeremy smiled before wishing Ryan goodnight and laying down. Ryan smiled sadly and looked up at the stars, pain filling him once more as he remembered.

_The outbreaks had begun a few years ago, the first few cases of super humans being welcomed with little suspicion, people excited that their comic book dreams were in fact a reality. But as time wore on and people began using their powers to bend rules and laws in their favor, supes were soon regarded as menaces and dangers to society. Ryan had discovered his powers long before the outbreaks when he was nineteen and hid them until he began working with a special team of people just like him, calling themselves the Achievement Hunters, at age 35. They were a team being trained for god knows what before the outbreaks began. He was among people like him, yet he was still different. While he had access to many powers the others seemed to be limited to only one or two, three at the most. That is until they found Jeremy. The kid was only 25 but he and Ryan were so much alike that they'd instantly connected. Jeremy had a special power over Ryan, his presence leaving Ryan stumbling over his words or blushing. Although Jeremy shared similarities with Ryan he was still learning to control his powers, sometimes one of them going off without him even trying._

_It was a late evening one day a year almost two after Jeremy had joined them that they came. The warehouse that the Hunters were staying in was broken into and swarms of S. H., or Super Human, Troopers had ran in, killing staff and non powered humans while cuffing the ones with powers. The six of them, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Michael, Jeremy, and Ryan had managed to evade the troops and found a small group of cadet supes led by Michael's wife Lindsay. Mica, Trevor, Andy, Matt, and Larry were terrified and Ryan noticed that Jeremy was as well. The supes that fought back against the troops were killed on the spot. Geoff had shoved the others forward and told Ryan to keep them moving no matter what. With tears in his eyes Ryan watched as Geoff charged forward at some of the troopers and sent bolts of lightning streaking at them from his hands. Ryan turned and shoved the rest forward as he heard the gunshots and knew there was nothing he could do._

_They'd made it outside and were just entering the woods when Matt and Mica had been enveloped in a pulsing electronic net that rendered them unconscious. Ryan turned to help them but had been pulled back by Jeremy and Michael as the two cadets were hauled off by troopers. The group had run, those with the gifts of heightened speed or flight taking the lead. Ryan purposefully chose to stay with the ground group consisting of Michael, Larry, Jack, and Lindsay. Then there was an explosion. Larry was dead, Jack stumbled forward and Michael carried a limp Lindsay in his arms. Ryan felt tears in his eyes as he watched his friends die around him. There were more explosions and shouts and gunfire but it was all a daze for Ryan. He remembered seeing several troopers leveling their guns at him and then a roar. Jeremy jumped down from the trees and tore the eight men to shreds. Turning to Ryan he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him along behind him as he dashed off into the trees, away from the group. That is what led the two men here._

Ryan shook his head and wiped a tear away. He looked down at a peacefully sleeping Jeremy and smiled. They'd be okay, as long as they had each other.

"Geoff put me in charge of protecting you, so that's exactly what I'm going to fucking do! I failed the others, Larry, Lindsay, Jack, and the rest. I don't even know if they're alive. But I swear that I will keep you safe Jeremy, no matter what," he said softly. Jeremy stirred and rolled over in his sleep before his peaceful breathing continued. Ryan smiled again and remembered that day long ago when he'd first been approached and asked to become a Hunter.

_He'd been walking home late one night from his job at the floral shop he managed. He'd made the dumb mistake of walking down a dark alley as a shortcut when he heard screams. Darting forward he found a young woman being attacked by three men. Stepping forward he glared at the men and crossed his arms._

_"Why don't you fellas pick on someone your own size?" he'd asked. The men laughed and as they approached him the woman got to her feet shakily and ran away. The first man grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt. Ryan jerked his head to the side and the man's neck snapped. The other two men stared in shock at their fallen comrade. The second pulled a knife and darted quickly at Ryan who teleported to the side, tripped the man, and lifted him into the air before he hit the ground with telekinesis. Throwing the man high into the air he crashed into the earth with a sickening crunch, definitely dead. The third man stood in shock and started backing up, fear crossing his face._

_"What are you?" he breathed. Ryan chuckled and stepped forward._

_"Your worst nightmare," he said and blew towards the man. A thin cloud of brown mist escaped his mouth and washed over the man, dissolving him on the spot. Ryan had calmed down and turned to see two men looking at him with impressed expressions. One had a large handlebar mustache and the larger fellow had a big redish-brown beard. They stared at Ryan for a moment before smiling._

_"Ryan Haywood, you're better than we expected," the bigger man had said. Ryan had instantly become alert and narrowed his eyes._

_"Have we met?" he asked. The mustached man laughed and stepped forward holding out a hand in greeting._

_"No but Pattillo here has special gifts. Also we were briefed on you before coming here. Geoff Ramsey, leader of the Achievement Hunters," he'd said. Ryan cautiously took the hand and shook it. He used one of his powers to sense whether or not Geoff was telling the truth._

_"You're incredible! You have powers so beyond what we imagined!" the larger man had said with a smile. Ryan turned to him._

_"What does that mean?" he'd asked. Geoff shook his head._

_"Jack stop reading people's powers it's creepy!" he said and playfully shoved his friend._

_"I'm really confused right now," Ryan said and almost took a step back._

_"Then please, let us explain. Trust us Ryan, we're more alike than you realize," Geoff had said._

Ryan smiled at the memory, that small leap of faith leading him to meet some of his best friends. He looked over at the sleeping Jeremy and was filled with emotions he never thought he'd feel. Compassion, regret, a need to protect, love. He blushed. It was true, he'd fallen head over heels for the man with the colorful hair. Levitating himself he floated over to hover over Jeremy and gently kissed his forehead, then returned to his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Ryan woke early to the sounds of boots crunching on gravel. Sitting up he saw shadows approaching their cave. Acting quickly he dove on top of Jeremy, covering the man's mouth with his hand, signaling him that danger was near and concentrated as hard as he could. The soldiers marched into view and peered into the cave, only to find that it was empty. They relayed back and then proceeded past the cave, searching for the two supers. A moment after they were gone from his hearing Ryan sighed in relief and released the invisibility mental image he'd been holding.

_Umm, Ryan? I know this is hot and all, but could ya let go?_ Ryan grew red when he realized that he still had his hand over Jeremy's mouth, the younger man looking up at him with humor in his eyes as he sent the telepathic message.

"Sorry Jer!" Ryan said, quickly removing his hand. Jeremy sat up and smiled.

"You're good buddy, you did what you had to to keep us safe. But next time, make sure we're in a room with some privacy before we start the kinky stuff," Jeremy winked and laughed as Ryan grew redder and scratched the back of his head.

"Deal," he chuckled. The two packed up and decided that the close call was a sign that they needed to move on. They walked in silence for several miles, enjoying the calm of the morning and each other's company.

"Hey Ryan?" Jeremy asked after awhile. Ryan looked over at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy stopped and looked at the ground, shuffling his foot in the dirt awkwardly. Ryan smiled and waited, giving Jeremy the time he needed.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I wanted to tell you something," he said slowly, calculating his words. Ryan nodded and waited patiently.

"I really like..." Jeremy started to say but his sentence was cut short. Both he and Ryan snapped their gazes forward. They'd both felt it, like a presence that wasn't there.

"You felt it too?" Ryan asked quickly looking back at Jeremy. The younger man nodded and charged forward, Ryan close behind. When they got to the tree line Jeremy leapt into a tree and climbed up into the canopy, leaping from treetop to treetop. Ryan ran on the forest floor, heightening his speed and making it to the clearing first. Hiding behind a bolder he peered out at the clearing and felt his heart sink. There were four armored transport trucks with mounted turrets and about fifty S. H. Troopers milling about, several surrounding a small group of prisoners.

It was the rest of the Achievement Hunters!

Trevor, Michael, and Gavin were there as well as Andy. They were sitting on the ground with their wrists shackled in what looked like power dampening cuffs, effectively shutting down their powers. Movement to the right of the group caught Ryan's eye and he saw a trooper shoving Jack forward. The man looked terrible, his clothes were torn and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, his beard which was usually nicely trimmed now a disheveled mess with leaves and twigs stuck in it. The trooper shoved Jack to the ground roughly and slapped a pair of the cuffs onto the man.

"Why are you doing this? We've done nothing wrong!" Jack protested.

"Your very existence is what's wrong! Your kind was never meant to be," the trooper growled and knocked Jack to the ground. Ryan felt anger boil up within him.

"Hey dickweed! Leave him alone!" Michael roared and the trooper nearest him slammed the butt of his rifle into the young man's head.

"Quiet you!" the trooper commanded.

"Please, what is our crime? We just want to live peacefully! Jack doesn't even have any offensive powers!" Trevor said.

"You're all a threat and must be contained!" a trooper yelled. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to control the anger in himself. The last time he'd unleashed full power...he didn't want to think about what could happen. He backed up and stood there trying to think up a plan.

"Freeze!"

Ryan's heart stopped at the sound of the voice. He heard a gun cock and slowly raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat. Slowly he turned. There was a Super Human trooper standing there, gun leveled at Ryan's chest.

"You don't wanna do that son," Ryan said quietly. The man narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"And what'll happen if I don't supe?" the man demanded.

"I'll fully materialize and you'll die a very unpleasant death!" The man was about to turn around at the voice when he noticed a hand protruding from his throat. Jeremy had floated down silently from the trees and had silently walked up behind the trooper, shifting the density of his hand and arm as he stuck it through the back of the man's neck and out through his throat.

"Now, you're gonna drop your gun away from my friend's chest," Jeremy ordered. He could've used mind control but he believed the man had enough incentive. Obeying, the trooper dropped his gun to the ground whimpering in fear.

"Good boy," Jeremy said dangerously.

"Jeremy," Ryan warned but the man ignored his voice and tore the troopers throat out of his body, the corpse collapsing to the ground. Ryan breathed a sigh a relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"You didn't need to kill him," he said softly.

"Yes I did. Anyone who threatens or hurts someone I care about will pay!" Jeremy said through bared teeth. Ryan was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jeremy looked up at him.

"I was trying to tell you earlier. I really like you Ryan. I don't know if you share the same feelings for me but ever since I joined the Achievement Hunters, I've liked you. You're different from the others in more ways than just the amount of powers we have. You're special," he said. Ryan was surprised. He stood there for a second in shock.

"I'll understand if you don't love me back, but I just wanted to tell you. In case something happens and one of us..." Jeremy's trembling voice was silenced by Ryan's mouth, as the taller man planted a kiss on the lips of the younger. The kiss was gentle yet filled with passion, Jeremy's lips soft like Ryan always imagined they'd be. When the two slowly parted Jeremy looked up at Ryan with tears in his eyes and a confused look on his face. Ryan put a hand on Jeremy's cheek and smiled.

"I love you too Lil J!" he said and Jeremy's face lit up, the tears falling.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same! That I'd have to live without you always near me. I was afraid that if I didn't say anything though, I may never get a chance to," he cried. Ryan smiled and gently wiped the tears away from Jeremy's cheeks.

"I'll always be there for you Jeremy. I made a promise to protect you and I will for the rest of our lives!" he said. Jeremy smiled and the two embraced.

"Now, let's go free our friends!" Ryan said. Jeremy nodded. They formed a plan and while Jeremy became invisible Ryan walked out into the clearing slowly, hands raised. The troopers soon spotted him and leveled their weapons at him.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there I surrender!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan what the fuck are you doing?! Run!" Jack shouted only to be kicked hard by a trooper.

"Shut up!" the trooper yelled. Several troopers approached Ryan.

_Guys we have a plan to get us all out but you need to play along okay?_ Ryan sent out the telepathic message to the prisoners who slowly nodded that they understood. The troopers surrounded Ryan.

"The mighty Ryan Haywood. We've been looking for you for awhile. A person with your abilities should've been killed in the raid!" one trooper said. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, I don't die easily," he said.

"Yeah that's what he said you'd say," the trooper laughed flatly. Ryan looked confused.

"He?" he asked. The trooper turned and waved to one of the troopers near the third truck. The trooper turned and opened the door to the back seat and reached inside. Ryan gasped in shock as Geoff was pulled out of the truck and thrown to the ground. Geoff looked up at Ryan, tears in his eyes and regret.

"Geoff?" Ryan breathed. The other prisoners looked equally shocked.

"I'm sorry Ry, they have my wife and daughter!" Geoff sobbed. His face was bruised and bloodied and he looked like he'd been starved. The troopers shoved Geoff into the group of prisoners who hugged the crying man.

"I thought you were dead!" Ryan exclaimed.

"No. They captured me instead. Would've been better if they had killed me," Geoff sobbed. Ryan turned back to the troopers surrounding him.

"What did you do with the others? Mica, Matt, Lindsay?" he demanded. Michael sobbed then and Ryan knew that Lindsay hadn't survived.

"The two supes have already been processed and are now in a detention facility awaiting their execution in about..." a trooper said and checked an imaginary watch. "Twenty minutes." Ryan growled and took a step forward, all weapons snapping up and leveling again at him.

"You bastards! They were innocent kids! KIDS!" Ryan yelled. The trooper smiled.

"They would've been better off never being born. The time of super heroes and villains is over. You've lost!" the trooper snarled.

"The Mad King doesn't lose!" Ryan said in a low dangerous voice and whistled. Suddenly three of the trucks exploded and the turret on the fourth began firing on the troopers. Ryan acted instantly, dropping to the ground and spinning his legs around in a circle, flames spewing from them and catching several troopers on fire. He leapt to his feet and teleported behind the trooper who'd been talking to him and punched him as hard as he could in the back, his closed fist exploding through the troopers chest, killing him instantly.

Trevor huddled with the other Hunters and tried to avoid gunfire. He was confused by the chaos until Jeremy appeared beside the two troopers guarding the prisoners and put a hand on each of them, turning them into stone.

"Hey boys! You ready to kick some ass?" he asked with a dark smile.

"Jeremy! You beautiful sonofabitch!" Geoff and Michael said at the same time. Jeremy released their restraints and recruited Andy to help him get Jack and Geoff to the only remaining truck. Gavin swooped into the air and opened his mouth, a squawk like a bird released from his mouth and waves of pulsing sonic energy zipped from his mouth and tore through three troopers who'd raised their concussion rifles. Michael stood and roared as he transformed into a bear and mauled two troopers. Trevor lowered his hands in front of him and concentrated like he'd been trained to do and the ground moved to his will, opening up and swallowing several troopers, while others were engulfed in pillars of earth that tightened until they were crushed.

Ryan fought furiously, destroying his enemies left and right, the powers within him amplified by the blind rage of the Mad King. The other Hunters made their way to the truck and helped guard their weaker comrades while Jeremy took off to help Ryan defeat the waves of troopers. Jeremy had almost reached Ryan when he saw something glint in the sunlight above them. He was just wondering what it was when the boom cracked through the air and he saw Ryan collapse to the ground. Screaming Jeremy lost control of himself and became a mist that swirled around the remaining troopers, instantly vaporizing them. When he reformed his mass he looked up and saw the glint of the sniper again. There was a boom again but Jeremy became intangible and the bullet passed through him. Rushing to Ryan's side he held the man and glared up at the sniper. Raising a hand Jeremy let all his hate and emotion flood into this last power. There was silence for a moment followed by a monstrous explosion that enveloped the sniper and melted him alive.

Jeremy gasped for air and looked down at Ryan with tears in his eyes.

"Ryan?" he said softly. The older man's eyes fluttered open weakly and he smiled through the pain in his chest.

"Knew we'd beat them!" he rasped out. Jeremy sobbed out a chuckle as he stroked Ryan's head, brushing the loose hairs from his face.

"Stay with me buddy! Please don't leave me!" he begged. Ryan smiled painfully again and reached a shaking hand up to brush away a tear from Jeremy's cheek.

"Ironic isn't it? All these powers and the only one we don't have is preventing death. A bit fucked up if you ask me," he said weakly. Jeremy closed his eyes and sobbed.

"Ryan please don't die! I can't go on living without you! I need you! Just heal yourself!" he said. Ryan shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's no healing this. I'm sorry Jeremy, but I won't be able to keep my promise. To protect and be with you forever. I'm sorry love," he said tears now in his own eyes. Jeremy sobbed again and rocked the two of them.

"Ryan, please! Don't," he said. Ryan closed his eyes and smiled.

"As long as you love me, then I have everything I need. I'll always be with you Jer Bear, in here," he said and reached up to rest his hand on Jeremy's heart. Jeremy grasped the hand and kissed it. He watched as Ryan slowly faded away, his breathing slowing until it stopped completely. Jeremy closed his eyes and felt grief grip his soul as he cried, still holding Ryan's hand to his heart. After a minute he laid the hand across Ryan's chest and brushed the loose hairs away one last time.

"Goodnight, sweet prince. My King," he said. He looked up and saw the other Hunters standing there crying as well, Geoff and Jack holding each other as they cried together. Michael held Gavin and tried not to cry but the tough strong man lost that battle and allowed the tears to fall, Trevor and Andy staring and feeling empty and numb as the realization that Ryan was dead hit them.

"We need to burry him," Jeremy said. The others nodded and went about preparing a grave. Jeremy recovered Ryan's sleeping bag and wrapped the body in it, gently lowering it into the hole Trevor had made. The group stood around the mound with the wooden cross stuck at the head, trying to process. The minutes turned into hours and soon they began to make their way to the truck, knowing they needed to move to be safe. Jeremy stood alone now, staring down at the grave. He felt empty inside and put a hand over his heart.

"I love you, James Ryan Haywood. I will always love you. I promise, I will find you again someday and we'll be together again. I swear it!" he said and he slowly turned away, leaving behind one the one possession that Ryan had loved hanging from the cross.

A chipped golden crown.


End file.
